The Crazy Life Of Libby Lee
by hellotheremynameisnicole
Summary: Se trata de  Sharpay Evans, y su alter ego : Libby Lee. Son 4 shows juntos...  [ Tropay ]  TRADUCCION!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, bueno primero decir que esta historia no es mía, yo sólo la traduzco. La crearon Stessa y MellleG. _

_En esta historia van a haber personajes de:_

_-High School Musical_

_-Es tan Raven_

_-Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción_

_-Phil del Futuro_

_y aparece Jesse McCartney como Jesse McCartney xD_

**

* * *

**

**Why Dont You Kiss The Best Of Both Worlds?**

"Oh no puede ser!" dijo Lola, moviéndose de arriba abajo, " Hannah, no puedo creer cuánta gente hay allá afuera. Cómo es que nunca te pones nerviosa?! Es como… Uh! Menos mal que no soy yo".

"Cálmate, _Lola_", dijo Hannah, "Es genial. Mírame; no estoy nerviosa! Libby y yo somos profesionales, no nos ponemos nerviosas!"

"Pero, en serio!?" Lola chilló, tomando la mano de Hannah "Voy a rezar por ustedes"

Libby, se rió un poco, y vio como sus dos mejores amigas estaban teniendo una gran discusión acerca de pánico escénico, música, y los calcetines de Jesse Mcartney. Bueno, la última parte era más interesante, ya que le seguían preguntando qué colores usaba más. Cómo si ella supiera!?

"Libby!" dijo Hannah, mirando a su amiga, de dos años mayor que ella, " Puedes calmar a Lola? No sé qué le pasa, pero me está volviendo loca!"

Libby se rió de nuevo, y se acomodó su largo, y negro cabello sobre sus hombros, dejando que este cayera por su espalda. Rápidamente se paró para seguir a Lola, quien ahora estaba saltando por el pasillo, tratando de ver a todos los fans afuera. Su cabello lila, claramente destacaba de todo el resto de personas en el backstage.

"Lola!?" gritó Libby, tomando su mano, "Tienes que entrar y sentarte. Estás volviendo loca a Hannah. Por favor, cálmate".

"Bueno…" le respondió Lola, sonriendo a su amiga, "Viene Jesse hoy? Por favor di que sí, es tan divertido!"

"Viene más tarde, no te preocupes." Sonrió Libby, "También va a estar con nosotras en la fiesta!"

"Viene London también?" preguntó Lola.

Libby asintió.

"Oh no…" suspiró Lola, "Bueno, nos divertiremos de todas formas!" tomó la mano de Libby y se apresuraron al camerino, y Lola (finalmente) se calmó.

Rachel Evans apareció en el umbral de la puerta, y miró a su pequeña estrella, "Libby!? Tienes que ir de nuevo al peluquero. Por favor apúrate."

"Ok," Libby sonrió. Se paró y siguió a Rachel. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, escondidas de las miradas curiosas, se quedaron quietas y se miraron la una a la otra.

"Sharpay", Rachel sonrió, poniendo un poco del cabello negro de la peluca detrás de la oreja de su hija, "No te pongas nerviosa. Lo harás muy bien hoy."

"Ya sé, mamá" dijo Libby, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, "Hannah y yo hemos hecho esto millones de veces, vamos a estar bien. Lola está solamente, volviendo loca a Hannah."

"Bueno entonces… Libby," dijo Rachel, abrazando a su hija más joven, "Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero, mamá" dijo Libby.

"Ahora," Rachel sonrió, "Anda a que te peinen!"

Libby sonrió,y corrió por el pasillo, cada paso era como un pequeño salto. Nada la hacía más feliz que el aire en el backstage justo antes de un gran concierto.

Esta noche iba a ser muy divertido!

--

"Oh, esto es tan emocionante!" dijo Troy muy feliz, tomado de la maño con Gabriella, "Muchas gracias por estas entradas, Gabby! Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños!"

"Qué bueno que te hayan gustado!" Gabriella sonrió, "Sé cuánto amas a Libby Lee, y cuando leí acerca este concierto, pensé que te haría muy feliz. Y es genial porque este es uno de los conciertos en los que está con Hannah Montana! Me encanta su voz!"

"Libby es mucho mejor," dijo Troy, apretando su mano, mientras la fila avanzaba, e iban a poder entrar, "Ella tiene una gran voz. Pero me gustan esas canciones que cantan juntas! Como… 'Best of Both Worlds' y 'The Other Side of Me'."

"Sí, esas canciones son buenas," dijo Gabriella, entregando las entradas, para poder entrar. Sonrió y entró para buscar un buen lucar, para poder ver a Hannah y a Libby. "Vamos Troy, tenemos que encontrar buenos asientos!"

Troy sonrió y antes que Gabriella se diera cuenta, ya habían pasado a la multitud y estaban casi al frente. Tenían una gran vista del escenario, simplemente maravillosa. "Cuánto falta para que comience el concierto?" le preguntó a su novia.

"Como media hora!" le respondió Gabriella, mirando su reloj, "Pero, el tiempo pasa rápido!"

"Ok!" Troy sonrió, y miró al gran escenario. Tenía mariposas en su estómago, de la emoción. Finalmente vería a Libby Lee en vida real, y no sólo por un póster o una revista. No que no le importara verla de esa forma, tenía acerca de 20 pósters de Libby Lee, en su pieza; pero esto le daría muy buenos recuerdos.

Gabriella, miró a su novio mientras él le daba la espalda, sus emocionados ojos sobre el escenario. Ella odiaba el hecho que amara a esa chica tanto. Gabriella sabía que era raro, por ni siquiera la conocían, pero él actuaba cómo si estuviera locamente enamorado de Libby Lee.

"Se supone que está locamente enamorado de mí" pensó Gabriella y miró su reloj de nuevo. Oh, no podía esperar hasta que el concierto haya terminado, para que pudiera ir a estudiar.

--

"Bueno chicas," dijo Robby, mirándolas a los ojos "Primero a Hannah, y después a Libby, "Sé qué lo harán bien. Salgan y diviértanse!"

Libby y Hannah chillaron. Le dieron a Lola un abrazo, y corrieron al escenario, con energía desbordando de sus cuerpos, en el instante en qué vieron cuánta gente había. Era genial!

"Hola a todos!" gritó Hannah por el micrófono, "Soy Hannah, como están!?"

La multitud gritó, y Libby habló; " Y yo soy Libby! Espero que estén listos para divertirse, porque Hannah y yo estamos listas!"

"Creo que deberíamos empezar con una de las canciones que cantamos juntas!" sugiró Hannah, "La escribimos hace un tiempo, y nos encanta! Nos dice que hay más que vivir! Aquí esta; 'The Best Of Both Worlds'!"

La música empezó a sonar.

(**Hannah cantando,** _Libby cantando,_ _**ambas cantando**_)

"**Oh yeah**

**Come on **

**You get the limo out front**

**Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour**

**Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun**

**It's really you but no one ever discovers."**

Libby sonrió a su mejor amiga. Hannah tenía una gran voz. Y aunque sus voces eran muy diferentes, sonaban espectaculares juntas.

"_**In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star **_

_**You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds."**_

Libby cantaba un solo después y caminó al frente del escenario, tocando las manos de muchos fans. Todos estaban gritando por ella y Hannah, y era un poco intimidante a veces. Se congeló, cuando reconoció una sonrisa.

Rápidamente caminó hacia atrás, y puso el micrófono en frente de su boca, corriendo al otro lado del escenario;

"_You go to movie premiers._"

"**Is that Orlando Bloom?**"

"_Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows  
Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar."_

Ambas caminaron al centro del escenario y cantaron juntas

"_**You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds."**_

"**Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be.****"**

"_Best! Best!__"_

"_**Yeah, the best of both!**_**"**

"_Best! Best!__"_

"_**You got the best of both!**_**"**

"_Best! Best!__"_

"_**Come on, the best of both!**_**"**

Libby se rió un poco, feliz que el público ya estaba conectado con el show:

"_**Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar.**__**"**_

Luego terminaron la canción juntas, sus voces combinándose perfectamente

"_**You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds **_

_**You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds."**_

"Muchas gracias a todos!" dijo Libby, "Los dejo con Hannah por ahora, pero volveré!" saludó al público y dejó el escenario, mientras las primeras notas de "Who Said" empezaban, y Hannah empezaba a cantar.

Cuando Libby llegó a su camerino, Lola le dio un gran abrazo y le dijo, "Tengo una sorpresa para ti!", y luego se fue. Dos segundos después, Jesse entró por la puerta y Libby corrió a darle un abrazo.

"Hola, te he echado de menos!" le dijo Jesse, dándole un beso muy tierno.

"Yo también McCartney!" Libby sonrió, "Deberíamos tener una cita pronto!"

"Sí, busquemos un día." Jesse sonrió, "Cómo estuvo la primera canción?"

"Bien" Libby respondió, jugando con su cabello, "Quieres ir a cantar para ellos, si Hannah o yo necesitamos un descanso o algo?"

"Siempre" Jesse sonrió.

"Siii!" chilló Libby, aplaudiendo, como una cierta heredera de hotel, amiga de ellos. Libby lo besó. El beso pronto creció a dos besos, y después a tres, y a cuatro, y a cinco…

"Pueden parar! No es divertido mirar!" exclamó Lola

Libby y Jesse inmediatamente se separaron. Libby se empezó a reír, y se sentaron. Rachel entró en la pieza, tenía bebidas en las manos. Las puso en la mesa, gratis para que cualquiera tomara una.

"Hola Jesse." Dijo Rachel, después miró a Libby y dijo: "Libby, estás lista para ir al escenario en un minuto?"

"Siempre. Puede Jesse venir conmigo?" dijo Libby y tomó la mano de Jesse. Apretó su mano fuerte y lo miró a los ojos. El se agachó un poco y puso sus labios en los de ella.

"Si el quiere". Rachel miró a Jesse y a Libby. Miró a Lola de una manera que le decía que estaban locos. Lola se rió por lo bajo.

Libby seguía mirando a los ojos a Jesse. "Quieres?" le preguntó con "puppy eyes".

"Cualquier cosa por ti, amor" le dijo Jesse.

"Bueno, tortolitos. Ya es la hora. Jesse, te gustaría cantar una canción?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sí, sólo necesito mi guitarra y estaré bien." Dijo Jesse. "Listo?" dijo mirando a Libby a los ojos.

"Sí. Iré primero a decirles que tengo algo extra para ellos. Ok?" preguntó Libby.

Hannah volvió del escenario "Hola Jesse" dijo cuando se dio cuenta que también estaba Jesse, "Libby ven acá! Ya los conecté bien con el show por ti!" dijo Hannah.

Jesse asintió y dijo; "Hola"

"Él viene conmigo." Dijo Libby y se paró de su silla. Sin soltar la mano de Jesse.

"Vas a cantar?" Van a estar muy felices! Buena suerte." Hannah tomó una bebida y la abrió. Y tomó asiento al lado de Lola.

Rachel entró y gritó; "Ahora! Vayan!"

Libby y Jesse siguieron a Rachel a un lado del escenario. Luego Libby fue sola al escenario y el público gritó cuando la vieron. Miró un poco a Troy y Gabriella, pero rápidamente al resto del público.

"Tengo una sorpresa para todos ustedes. Quieren saber qué es?" Gritó Libby por el micrófono.

Gritaron aún más.

"Qué dijeron?" preguntó Libby. Miró a Jesse, quien estaba a un lado de la cortina. Le sonrió.

La multitud gritó mucho más.

"Bueno. Tenemos un cantante invitado! Amor, por qué no vienes al escenario?" sugirió Libby.

En el instante en que Jesse estuvo en el escenario, el público se volvió loco. "Hola" dijo Jesse por el micrófono. Tomó la mano de Libby y se abrazaron.

"Le prometí a Libby, cantar algo para ustedes. Así que eso es lo que voy a hacer!" dijo Jesse, "Libby, tienes una guitarra?"

Libby sacó una por detrás de la cortina; "Aquí tienes." Le dijo y se la pasó.

Dos tramoyas entraron con una silla para él y un micrófono para la guitarra. Jesse se sentó, y acomodaron el micrófono para la guitarra y para él también.

"Antes de empezar, quiero dedicarle esta canción a Libby." Libby lo miró shockeada. "Sí a ti Libby. Sólo quiero decir que te amo."

Libby se acercó al micrófono y le dijo. "Yo también te amo." Y miró sus ojos azules. Estaban llenos de amor.

"Se llama 'Why Dont' You Kiss Her?' " dijo Jesse y sonrió. Miró al público. Tocó las primeras notas y empezó a cantar.

"_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says.__"_

Jesse miro a Libby y sonrió. La amaba tanto, y escribió esa canción después que se conocieron y empezaron a trabajar juntos. Grabaron un comercial para Disney Channel, y la pasaron muy bien. Después hicieron una canción juntos, y se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Después de eso, no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella. Tenía la mejor personalidad.

En el público Troy estaba mirando a Libby. Ella no debía amar a Jesse McCartney. No, lo tenía que amar a él. Eso no era discutible. Ella era una gran cantante y muy hermosa. Nadie que el conociera era tan sexy, ni siquiera Sharpay Evans.

"_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside.__"_

Gabriella no podía quitar los ojos de Libby Lee. Había algo en ella que no le gustaba, pero no sabía qué. Era extraño, porque se le era familiar. Algunas de las expresiones que hacía le recordaban a Gabriella a alguien, pero no podía descubrir quién. Y sus ojos, eran muy familiares.

Jesse siguió mirando a Libby. Ella estaba sonriéndole y sonrojándose, pero él sabía que disfrutaba esto. Libby siempre disfrutaba oírlo cantar, y no importaba si era en frente de muchas personas. Se perdía en la música, como siempre.

"_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close__  
__  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside _

_What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside..._

_Why don't you kiss her?"_

Libby caminó hacia Jesse y le dio un beso en sus labios. "Gracias, eso fue tan tierno" le susurró al oído. La voz de Libby era como música en los oídos de Jesse. El público se volvió loco, de nuevo. Libby tomó el micrófono." Y lo besé. Bueno, están listos para otra canción?" preguntó Libby. Miró una última vez a Jesse, antes que se fuera del escenario.

Hannah y Lola estuvieron observando toda la escena. Jesse se acercó a ella, justo cuando se empezaba a escuchar las primeras notas de "Not Like That" y Libby empezaba a cantar.

"Eso fue muy tierno. Se la escribiste a ella?" preguntaron Lola y Hannah al mismo tiempo.

"Si. No es un poco cursi?" dijo Jesse.

"No, para nada. Si yo fuera Libby, nunca me separaría de ti" dijo Lola.

Jesse se rió por ese comentario, porque no le sorprendía. Lola no se separaría de ninguna celebridad, y muchas veces lo hacía; "Bueno, en realidad; He escrito más de una canción para ella. No le digan, es una sorpresa para mi próximo concierto!" Jesse sonrió. Se notaba que estaba enamorado.

"Puedo ir a tu próximo concierto? Cuando London lea acerca de este concierto en una revista, se va a volver loca!" exclamó Hannah, pensando en el hecho que Jesse le dedicó esa canción a Libby. Eso no era bueno para London, porque ella estaba convencida que iba a ser la esposa de Jesse algún día.

Jesse simplemente sonrió.

Hannah y Lola se rieron, e imitaron a London; "Viva yo!" dijeron y aplaudieron.

--

Lola, Hannah, Libby y Jesse entraron a la fiesta, que era después del concierto. La música retumbaba en los oídos de todos. Muchos estaban bailando y otros estaban conversando. London inmediatamente los vio, y se apresuró para estar con Jesse.

"Hola, Jesse. Como está mi futuro marido!?" dijo London , tomándolo rápidamente del brazo.

Jesse trató de librarse de ella; "London, no me voy a casar contigo, nunca!" exclamó Jesse.

"Aww, eso es tan tierno. No seas tímido para decirme que me amas. Yo sé que lo haces. Somos almas gemelas. No puedes cambiar eso." Dijo London, sonriéndole.

Hannah, Lola y Libby la miraron.

"London deja de coquetear con mi novio!" gritó Libby. "Vamos a bailar" dijo y fue con Jesse a la pista de baile.

Lola vió al cantante principal de "All American Rejects" y fue a hablar con él. Ella se comportaba como una fan loca. Bueno, siempre se comportaba así alrededor de las celebridades.

Hannah suspiró y trató de encontrar a alguien para que bailara con ella. No había nadie lo suficientemente guapo. Bueno, quizás ese chico de la esquina, pero tenía una gran nariz! Oh! Siguió observando la fiesta, la cual era en realidad muy aburrida. Libby estaba con Jesse, mientras London trataba de llamar la atención de éste. Lola había encontrado a otro chico, y Hannah no podía evitar tener lástima por él.

"No, London!" gritó Libby, empujándola hacia un lado, "Mételo en tu cerebro de heredera. Jesse es** mi** novio, así que aléjate de él!"

"Pero, él me dio todas las señales cuando se estaba quedando en el Tipton, la última vez!" dijo London.

Libby se volteó a Jesse, con una mirada enojada en sus ojos, y le dio una mirada, que si las miradas mataran, ésta lo habría hecho.

"No, no!" gritó Jesse, defendiéndose, "No te di ninguna señal, London! Te eché a ti y a la chica de la dulcería afuera de mi pieza! Qué es lo que no entiendes!?"

"Mi papá no aceptará esto!" dijo London, cruzando sus brazos.

"Mala suerte." Dijo Libby, "Porque tu papá no tiene nada que ver con nosotros! Quizás eso te sirve con el Sr. Moseby, pero no con nosotros!"

London se dio la vuelta y se fue, no sin antes darle unas miradas de odio a Libby.

"No lo puedo creer!" Jesse se rió.

"No!" Libby le sonrió, "Y pensar que es una de mis mejores amigas! No puedo creer que no se de por vencida!"

"Bueno, entonces, olvidémonos de ella", dijo Jesse, "Y vamos a bailar!"

"Dos segundos, amor, tengo que hablar con mi… manager." Dijo Libby, "Rachel."

Jesse asintió y Libby se fue a buscar a su mamá. Y la encontró en una esquina, la abrazó, "Hola mamá" dijo, apenas se podía escuchar por lo fuerte de la música, "Cómo está Ryan?"

"Me llamó hace dos minutos," dijo Rachel, "Jason y él están viendo una película con Kelsi y Martha. No sabe que no estamos en casa. Sólo tenemos que estar allá a las 10 mañana."

"Bueno, entonces," Libby sonrió, "Eso me da tiempo para pasarlo bien!"

"Sip," Rachel le sonrió a su hija, "Diviértete… Sharpay…"

"No te preocupes," sonrió, "Siempre lo hago."

* * *

_Bueno para que les quede más claro_

_Sharpay Evans Libby Lee (ella tiene el pelo negro, o sea usa una peluca negra)_

_Jesse McCartney es el novio de Libby Lee. NO DE SHARPAY._

_Los únicos que saben hasta ahora son:_

_su mamá: Rachel Evans_

_Raven_

_Chelsea _

_Eddie_

_Raven, Chelsea y Eddie aparecerán en otro capítulo, así como el resto._

_Chao_

_Dejen hartos reviews_


	2. What’s a Matching Whisk and a Bowl Set?

_Aqui esta finalmente el 2do capitulo, disculpen por la demora, pero los capitulos son muy largos y me demoro en traducirlos._

**ESTA NO ES MI HISTORIA, YO SOLO LA TRADUZCO. LAS AUTORAS SON_ MelleG y Stessa._**

Bueno, acuérdense es un **Tropay.** Y a los que no les gusta esta pareja o como es la historia, no la lean, tan facil como eso.

Al resto que sí les gusta... leanla!! xD

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**What's a Matching Whisk and Bowl Set?**

El sonido de la alarma despertó Sharpay rápidamente. Se sentó en la cama, y se golpeó su cabeza contra la pared (no intencionalmente). _Genial_, pensó sarcásticamente. Se tocó su cabeza y suspiró. Tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, que no era solamente porque se golpeó con la pared, también por el concierto el día anterior.

Cuando llegaron ayer, Ryan la obligó a practicar algunos pasos, mientras que ella lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Pero Ryan no la dejó, así que cuando se acostó a las 9:30, de la noche, se quedó dormida casi al instante, pero aparentemente le faltó dormir.

Sharpay salió de su cama, y tiritó cuando su pie tocó el piso helado. Fue al baño para ducharse y prepararse para ir al colegio. Probablemente también debería tomarse una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando estaba lista, bajó, para encontrarse con su mamá tomando desayuno. Ryan estaba, seguramente durmiendo, siempre dormía hasta tarde, y se alistaba diez minutos antes de irse.

"Buenos días, Sharpay", Rachel sonrió, mientras ponía jugo de manzana en un vaso. Se lo pasó a su hija, quien ya había tomado su lugar en la mesa, "Cómo está mi pequeña estrella?"

"Tiene un gran dolor de cabeza!" exclamó Sharpay, tomando jugo, "Y no va a poder soportar ir a clases. Puede quedarse en la casa?"

Rachel negó con su cabeza, " No te acuerdas lo que te dije cuando te metiste en todo esto de cantar?"Dijo Rachel,"Te dije que no debía cambiar nada acerca de tus deberes en el colegio. Tienes que mantenerte concentrada en tus estudios, por después de todo…el colegio es lo más importante."

"Ya sé, ya sé." Sonrió Sharpay, "No te preocupes… Me esforzaré lo más que pueda, y… no me quedaré dormida en clases."

"Esa es mi hija", Rachel rió, "Oh, y acuérdate, tienes una reunión con Raven a las 5:30. Y después de eso, Jesse quiere salir contigo."

"Bueno, entonces Sharpay tiene una reunión con Raven, y Libby tiene una cita con Jesse." Sonrió Sharpay, "Me voy acordar."

"Bien", dijo Rachel, justo cuando se escuchó un sonido como 'bang', "Y creo que _ese_ fue tu hermano despertándose, así que tienes que ir al colegio. Cuídate, hija."

"Te quiero, mamá." Sonrió Sharpay, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Tomó sus libros de la mesa y salió, justo cuando Rachel dijo;

"También te quiero!"

--

Sharpay llegó a la sala del colegio. Todavía quedaban 15 minutos antes de que el timbre sonara, quizás podría dormir un poco.

"Sharpay!?" sonrió Gabriella, sentándose en su asiento, "Tienes que ver esto!"

"Qué es?" bostezó Sharpay.

Gabriella le mostró un par de fotos al frente de su nariz, "Troy y yo fuimos al concierto de Libby Lee y Hannah Montana, este sábado!"

"Si sé", dijo Sharpay, no prestándole mucha atención.

"Lo sabes?" le preguntó Gabriella, "Cómo?"

"Has estado diciendo hace como dos meses, acerca de que ibas a ver a Hannah Montana, por eso." Le contestó Sharpay, descansando su cabeza en el regazo de Gabriella.

"Oh", Gabriella sonrió, "Pero igual! Puedes decir que viste a Hannah Montana?"

"Oh, más de lo que crees." Murmuró Sharpay, cerrando sus ojos.

"Sharpay, qué te pasa!?" gritó Gabriella, empujando su cabeza de su regazo. Se paró del escritorio de Sharpay, y se arregló su atuendo, mientras la cabeza de Sharpay caía en la mesa en vez del regazo de Gabriella, haciéndole falta su almohada, "Vine aquí a decirte algo increíble y a mostrarte fotos y todo! Y tú sólo duermes!"

"Disculpa, Gabby," dijo Sharpay, restregándose los ojos, "Lo que pasa es que estoy muy cansada. Voy a dormir en mis primeras clases y te escucho en el almuerzo, ya?"

"Bueno!" Gabriella sonrió, saltando alegremente de un lado a otro de la sala, tomando su asiento.

Entonces, Troy se sentó al lado de Sharpay, "Hola, Shar, estás cansada?"

"No tienes idea!" dijo Sharpay, "Tuve el fin de semana más agotador _de todos_! Era como, duh, denme un poco de espacio! Y mi amiga London, estaba acosando a mi novio y yo…"

"Qué bueno!" comentó Troy, "Pero no tanto como yo lo pasé! Vi a Libby Lee en la vida real!"

"Felicitaciones" dijo Sharpay sarcásticamente, posando su cabeza en sus manos.

"Gracias," respondió Troy, "Sin ofender, pero en verdad; ella es la persona _más linda_ en el mundo!"

"Qué!?" chilló Sharpay, despertándose inmediatamente.

"Oh, sabía que te iba a ofender." Dijo Troy, "Eres linda y todo, Shar, pero tú no eres Libby Lee."

Sharpay lo miró, "Eso es lo que crees."

Troy iba a decir algo, pero el timbre sonó, y la Sra. Darbus entró a la sala. Empezó hablando de los celulares y algo de un musical, pero Sharpay no escuchó. Pudo cerrar sus ojos por, por lo menos, 5 minutos.

Cómo pudo superar las primeras clases, era un misterio para Sharpay, pero ahora estaba sentada en la cafetería mirando las patéticas fotos de Gabriella en las que salían ella y Hannah.

"Y esta…" dijo Troy, mostrando su mano, "Fue tocada por Libby Lee, en una de sus canciones."

"Genial", dijo Sharpay, en realidad era patético, Troy la tocaba todos los días, no que en verdad quisiera, pero igual. Ella era Libby Lee. Si pudiera sólo contarles, su vida sería mucho más fácil, no estaría forzada a escuchar esto.

"Creo que Hannah es más genial"dijo Ryan.

"Qué?!" chilló Sharpay, mirando a Ryan, "Cómo puedes creer que Hannah es más genial? Qué tipo de hermano eres!? Yo…digo…Libby es mucho más genial que Hannah! Además, Hannah es muy joven para ti, si eso es lo que quieres con ella…"

"Bueno…" empezó Ryan.

"Por el otro lado!" dijo Sharpay, dándose cuenta de algo, "Sería asqueroso si encontraras a Libby Lee linda. En verdad, lo sería. Por favor, quédate con Hannah!?"

"Qué te pasa, Shar?" dijo Ryan, "No dormiste bien?"

"Espera un poco…" dijo Taylor, sosteniendo una revista, "Aquí dice que Hannah tiene 14 años, y Libby 16. Cómo supiste que Hannah es más joven?"

"Duh!" dijo Sharpay, "… Leí esa revista."

"Pero dijiste la otra vez que odiabas este tipo de revistas." Dijo Taylor, "Dijiste que todo lo que hacen es decir rumores sobre las celebridades, y que la mayoría es mentira."

Sharpay, miró alrededor de la mesa, hasta que se le ocurrió algo, "Una chica puede cambiar de idea, o no?"

"Hay un poster de Libby Lee ahí?" preguntó Troy, apuntando a la revista, "Porque si hay, puedo tenerlo? Ya tengo 20, pero no me hace mal tener otro!"

"Troy!?" dijo Gabriella, "Estás prácticamente enamorado de ella! Y ni siquiera la conoces, es sólo por la apariencia. Urgh!"

"Creo que se vería mejor si fuera rubia." Comentó Sharpay, mientras comía su ensalada.

"Sharpay," dijo Chad, "Sólo porque eres rubia, no significa que todos se ven bien rubios. Me gusta Libby Lee con el pelo negro! No sería Libby Lee de otra manera!"

"Sí, se vería como una tonta si fuera rubia." Dijo Troy.

"Wow, gracias Troy, estás tan simpático hoy." Dijo Sharpay sarcásticamente, sonriéndole.

"No estaba hablando de todas las rubias," dijo Troy, "Tú te ves bien como rubia, pero Libby Lee se vería como una tonta!"

"Bueno!" dijo Sharpay, aburrida de la conversación, metiéndose una zanahoria a la boca.

"Uhm, Shar?" dijo Ryan, "No quiero que quieras tragarte eso."

"Por qué, Ryan?"

"Eres alérgica a las zanahorias y te estás tragando una!"

Sharpay empezó a gritar y saltó de su silla, y empezó a saltar por toda la cafetería, tosiendo pequeños pedazos de la zanahoria en su mano, "Ew, ew, ew!" dijo, sentándose de nuevo, "…alguien tiene una servilleta?"

Gabriella le pasó una, "Toma."

"Eso es raro." Dijo Troy, "Libby Lee también es alérgica a las zanahorias!"

"Basta, Troy!" dijo Gabriella parándose súbitamente, "Sabes demasiado sobre ella, es desesperante! Es obsesivo! Estás invadiendo su privacidad!"

"Bueno, cálmate Gabby!" dijo Troy, "No compro todas esas revistas como Ryan, porque él está enamorado de Hannah Montana!"

"Tú qué!?" chilló Sharpay, " Estás enamorado de Hannah… MONTANA!?"

"Es linda!" dijo Ryan.

"Argh!" murmuró Sharpay, juntando sus cosas, "Esto no está pasando!" Miró a sus amigos y salió rápidamente de la cafetería, "Mi hermano no puede estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga!" susurró, cerrando con un golpe la puerta del baño de mujeres.

--

"… y es tan, argh!" dijo Sharpay, "Ojalá pudiera decirles! Especialmente a él!"

"Sharpay…" se rió Rachel, "Si les dijeras te perderías todos estos momentos vergonzosos, y hasta ahora humillantes, y yo no tendría mi risa del día, cuando me dijeras!"

"No es divertido, mamá!" dijo Sharpay. "Lo único de lo que habla es Libby Lee. Está prácticamente enamorado de ella! Si él supiera que soy yo, quizás iría en una cita conmigo! Sólo… Me gusta tanto, mamá!"

"En verdad te gusta." Dijo Rachel, tomando un mechón del cabello de su hija y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja, "Pero entonces por qué Libby es la novia de Jesse? No es justo para él."

"Me gusta Jesse." Dijo Sharpay, "Es lindo y tierno, y el mejor novio que he tenido. Y él y Libby se ven tan bien juntos. Pero él no se vería bien conmigo, Sharpay normal. Troy se vería bien con mis dos personalidades. Jesse es lindo y todo, … pero no es Troy Bolton."

"Lo siento, Sharpay." Dijo Rachel, "Pero te tienes que preparar ahora. El jet privado sale en 30 minutos para que vayas a ver a Raven."

"Bueno," dijo Sharpay, "Voy a empacar las cosas de Libby, para cuando tenga la cita. A Raven no le va a importar si me cambio en su casa. No le importa que tenga dos personalidades."

"Menos mal alguien no enloquece por eso." Dijo Rachel, "A propósito, cómo conociste a Raven?"

"Hannah me recomendó sus diseños." Dijo Sharpay, "Obtuve su número de Hannah, pero la llamé como Sharpay, y después de un tiempo le conté por qué necesitaba todos esos elegantes atuendos, y en verdad confié en ella. Todavía no le ha contado a Hannah y a Lola. No le ha contado a nadie de mi verdadera yo."

"Bueno, salúdala de mi parte, ya?" dijo Rachel, "Ah, y si Chelsea está ahí, pídele mi uslero y mi set de bowls."

"Chelsea tiene tu uslero y tu set de bowls?" preguntó Sharpay.

Rachel asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

"Por qué!?"

"No sé," dijo Rachel, "Una vez cuando tú y Raven tuvieron una reunión, estábamos afuera, hablando de comida, y utensilios de cocina, y… le conté sobre mi uslero y mi set de bowls, y … se lo presté…"

Sharpay se paralizó, mirando a su madre como si fuera un fenómeno, "Qué te hice a ti?"

"Huh?"

"Por qué me hiciste nacer!?" chilló Sharpay, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina.

--

Sharpay golpeó la puerta de la casa de los Baxter, pacientemente eperando a que Raven viniera y le abriera. Pasó un rato y nadie abría. O Cory no estaba en casa, o Raven estaba muy ocupada.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, y con esto, Raven rápidamente abrazó a Sharpay, "Hola amiga!"

"Hola Raev **(N/A: Se pronuncia 'Raiv', y así le dicen a Raven muchas personas)** " Sonrió Sharpay, " Qué hacías?"

"Te estaba esperando!" dijo Raven, "Entra!"

Ellas entraron, y Sharpay no se sorprendió cuando encontró a Chelsea sentada en el sofá. "Hola, Chels, qué hay?"

"Me estaba por ir…" dijo Chelsea, levantándose para irse, "Tengo que ir a comprar 'Aliento Fresco' para tener un aliento fresco!"

"Ah! A propósito…" dijo Sharpay recordando la charla que había tenido con su madre, " Mi mamá quiere que le devuelvas su uslero y su set de bowls."

Chelsea se veía decepcionada, "Oh! Creí que se había olvidado de eso! Ahora tengo que ir a encontrarlos!" se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero paró ahí, "No que lo haya perdido ni nada. Porque no haría eso! Sólo tengo que… traerlos! Voy a volver antes que te vayas! Adiós!" salió y cerró la puerta.

"Bueno…" dijo Sharpay.

"Sí…" dijo Raven, "Mira, estaba pensando en algo rojo o azul, esos colores siempre se ven bien en ti. Cuando vas a usar el vestido?"

"En el próximo concierto de Libby con Hannah." Dijo Sharpay, siguiendo a Raven por las escaleras, "Sólo… si estás ayudando a Hannah con el suyo, podrías hacer que combinen?"

"Obvio, Shar." Dijo Raven. Se sentó en la cama, y empezó a hojear unos libros. Cuando encontró el correcto, se lo mostró a Sharpay, "Estaba pensando en algo así…"

"Oh, Raev!" dijo Sharpay emocionada, aplaudiendo, "Es tan lindo! Apuesto a que se vería excelente en mi!"

"Sí, también pensé eso." Dijo Raven, "Y quién es excelente? _Yo_, Raven Baxter!"

Sharpay se rió, "Bueno… Necesitas mi talla, o qué colores, o algo?"

"No te preocupes, lo tengo todo!" dijo Raven, "Pero quizás podría…" de repente se congeló, con una mirada perdida, como si fuera mirando al espacio.

Sharpay la miró, "Oh! Raven!" ella entró en pánico, aunque ya sabía que era una sola de sus visiones, todavía se asustaba cuando Raven las tenía, cuando estaban juntas. Era muy aterrador.

Raven, súbitamente, se descongeló y miró a Sharpay.

"Tuviste una visión?"

"Sí," dijo Raven, parándose de su cama, "Tengo un presentimiento…" dijo Raven, haciendo una pausa, "De que te vas a meter en problemas."

"Ah?" dijo Sharpay, "Yo? O yo Libby?"

"Tú te parabas ahí!" dijo Raven, mostrando con su mano izquierda, "Pero también te parabas allá!" mostrando ahora con su mano derecha; "…habían dos de ti."

"De mí?"

"Sí, mi mano derecha eras tú, quitándote tu peluca de Libby, pero mi mano izquierda eras tú… como Sharpay."

"Cómo pueden haberdos de mí?" preguntó Sharpay.

"No sé!" dijo Raven, "Pero me acabo de acordar de algo… Me recuerdas mucho a una amiga mía.

"Una amiga tuya… quién?"

"Esta chica…" dijo Raven, volviéndose a sentar, "Trabaja en el Tipton."

"O sea, dónde London vive?"

"Sí!" dijo Raven.

"Bueno, Raev…" dijo Sharpay, cambiando el tema, "Qué más pasó en tu visión? Dijiste que me estaba quitando la peluca?"

"Sí", repitió Raven, "Estabas, en frente a mucha gente, que no conozco. Pero se veían muy shockeados. Por qué te sacarías la peluca?"

"No sé…" dijo Sharpay, "Tendré que pensar sobre esto… Si ves algo más, llámame."

"Bueno."dijo Raven, justo cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, "Esa debe ser Chelsea con el uslero y set de bowls de tu madre. Anda a cambiarte a tu atuendo de Libby, y después te vas a juntar con Jesse, ya?"

"Ya," Sharpay sonrió, mientras veía como Raven iba a abrir la puerta. Rápidamente se cambió a Libby Lee, y guardó todo. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga, aún más largo iba a ser el día en el colegio mañana…

--

Jesse abrió la puerta de la limosina **(N/A: Creo que se escribe así)**, para que Libby entrara en ella. Cuando ella ya había entrado, él también lo hizo. Libby le sonrió. Jesse se inclinó y le dio un beso en sus suaves labios. Libby pensó que se veía muy bien en sus jeans y su polera blanca. Se veía tan normal, pero tan genial.

"Bueno, adónde vamos?" preguntó Libby, y lo besó nuevamente.

"Ya vas a ver." Dijo Jesse, misteriosamente, y le besó el cuello. A Libby le encantaba cuando hacía eso. Era tan tierno, y sexy, que no pudo no gemir suavemente.

La "limo" paró, y el chofer les abrió la puerta. Jesse salió primero y le ofreció su mano a Libby para ayudarla. Cuando Libby salió, vio una vista maravillosa. Estaban en una hermosa playa, no había nadie más que ellos. Jesse tomó su mano y juntos se adentraron en la playa.

Había un mantel lleno de distintos objetos. Como frutillas con chocolate y ese tipo de cosas.

"McCartney, has hecho todo esto para mí?" preguntó Libby suavemente. Estaba totalmente sorprendida.

"Sí, así que siéntate y toma lo que quieras." Dijo Jesse, mientras le sonreía. A él le encantaba sorprenderla. Sólo su sorprendida cara hacía que todos los problemas valieran la pena. Libby se sentó en el mantel y tomó una frutilla. Jesse llenó dos copas con champaña, sin alcohol, y le pasó una.

"Cómo fue tu día?" preguntó Libby , mientras tomaba un sorbo de champañ.

"Mmm… aburrido. Te he estado esperando todo el día. Sólo esperando este momento." Dijo Jesse, mientras levantaba su copa; "Por nosotros."

Libby levantó su copa también, y dijo "Por nosotros."

Libby tomó otra frutilla y miró a Jesse.

"Y tú? Cómo estuvo tú día?" preguntó Jesse.

"Bueno, he estado en el colegio, muy aburrido. Y después tuve una reunión con mi diseñadora, Raven." Le contó Libby, "Ah sí. Después mi mamá me pidió que le llevara su uslero y su set de bowls. Chelsea lo tenía, porque mi mamá se lo había prestado, no sé cuando, y ni siquiera sé por qué se lo prestó. Fue muy raro."

"Qué es un uslero y un set de bowls?!" preguntó Jesse, muy confundido.

"Algo para cocinar." Explicó Libby, sin estar muy segura.

"Quizás por eso no sé lo que son. Nunca he estado en una cocina." Confesó Jesse.

Libby empezó a reírse, "Eres tan divertido!" dijo.

"No estaba tratando de ser divertido." Dijo Jesse, pegándole suavemente en su brazo, "Para de reírte! No es divertido!"

Libby se siguió riendo, "Te he echado de menos" dijo Libby, entre risas, "Tu linda sonrisa, y todos tus divertidos chistes."

"Para de reírte, o te daré una _muy_ buena razón para reírte!" exclamó Jesse.

Libby lo miró, pero después de un minuto, se volvió a reir. Jesse empezó a hacerle cosquillas, lo que hizo que se riera aún más.

"Para Jesse!" dijo Libby, entre risas.

Jesse paró, y la miró con una cara muy inocente.

"Eres muy malo. Sabes que odio cuando me hacen cosquillas!"

Jesse se inclinó, y le dio un beso. "Pero te encanta cuando yo lo hago!" dijo Jesse, y la besó nuevamente, pero más apasionadamente.

"Sabes, no debí haber comido todas esas frutillas cubiertas de chocolate, si me vas a besar." Dijo Libby, "Es asqueroso."

"Bueno, pero no voy a parar." Dijo Jesse.

"Entonces podría usar unos 'Aliento Fresco' de Chelsea."

"Mejor, cállate!" dijo Jesse, y la besó otra vez, este beso fue mucho más apasionado. Después de un rato se separaron.

"Wow." Dijo Libby, después de _ese_ beso.

"Lo sé, soy increíble." Susurró Jesse suavemente en su oreja.

"No tú, la puesta de sol!" Mintió Libby, apuntando el sol. Era rojo intenso. El cielo esta morado, lila, y distintos tonos de éstos. Jesse abrazó a Libby. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro."Pero tu también eres lindo." Susurró Libby. Jesse y Libby se miraron. Jesse se inclinó, y le dio un beso en sus labios.

Él la amaba _tanto_…

* * *

_Bueno, ahi estuvo el 2do capitulo, ojala que les haya gustado. Voy a tratar de subir capitulos más rapido, pero mañana entro de nuevo al colegio, y no voy a tener mucho tiempo... igual voy a tratar._

_**Aclaración: **_

**_Un uslero, son esos como conos con como manillas en los lados para amasar las masas (redundancia xD) y un set de bowl, es un set de recipientes... porque los bowl son los tipicos recipientes donde se hacen masas, o se pone el popcorn:P_**

_Para todos los que leen "Love is not for me" lo mismo que dije antes... y acuerdense mi teoría funciona!!_

_Y para los que no la leen... leanla! Aqui esta el summary:_

_Cuando Troy decide confesar sus sentimientos a Gaby, esta lo rechaza. Que pasará cuando conozca a Sharpay y se enamore de ella? Le dará oportunidad al amor[ Tropay [ Ryella _

_Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Nicole_


	3. NA

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Hola! Bueno, esta nota es para hacerles una pregunta... :**

**Quieren que siga traduciendo esta historia?**

**Porque no siento mucho entusiasmo hacia esta historia en especial.**

**Bueno.. me avisan porque en realidad no me quiero dar el trabajo de traducirla para que nadie la lea..**

**Bueno... **

**Chaoo**

**Icy4aReason**


End file.
